Dawnflower
Dawnflower is a sleek, lithe, well-muscled, small, short-furred cream tabby she-cat with a delicately-shaped head, bright blue eyes, a sliver out of one ear, a scar running across her stomach, scars running down her cheek, and a scarred front leg. History In the Super Edition Arc Dawnflower's Curse Dawnpaw is first seen with her sister, Sorrelpaw, watching Beestripe and Spiderwhisker practicing fighting. She thinks of how handsome Beestripe is, and is impressed by his fighting skills. Between fights, Beestripe asks Dawnpaw and Sorrelpaw to stay to the end, because they want to speak to them. Dawnpaw breathlessly agrees, and thinks that while she enjoys watching them fight, she is too excited to talk to Beestripe. After the fighting practice, Beestripe and Spiderwhisker admit that they like the apprentices, and would like to go for a walk with them sometime. The sisters are ecstatic and agree, then ask when the walk would be. Beestripe suggests sunhigh the next day, but Dawnpaw realizes miserably that she has training with her mentor, Birchfoot. Dawnpaw points this out, but is happy when Spiderwhisker promises he will speak to their mentors. The next day, Dawnpaw and Sorrelpaw wait excitedly in the camp for Beestripe and Spiderwhisker to return from their patrol. When the two warriors arrive, Dawnpaw worriedly notices that Sorrelpaw is busy talking to Duststorm, another warrior. Dawnpaw cuffs her over the ears and demands what she's doing, reminding her of their walk. Dawnpaw shakes her head and pads over to Beestripe, thinking that Sorrelpaw is ruining her chance with Spiderwhisker. The four then go to the edge of ThunderClan territory near Fourtrees and Beestripe invites Dawnpaw to watch him practice fighting again the next day, to which she agrees. At the training session, Dawnpaw brings Sorrelpaw, and is shocked to see that Duststorm has joined them. Dawnpaw enjoys watching Beestripe and Spiderwhisker spar, and talks with Beestripe between fights. However she can't stop thinking about Sorrelpaw, and how difficult it will be to choose between Duststorm and Spiderwhisker. After the sparring, Beestripe invites her to go hunting with him. Dawnpaw asks Sorrelpaw if she'd like to join, but her sister decides to speak with Duststorm first. Dawnpaw sighs in disappointment and walks away to join Beestripe and Spiderwhisker. Spiderwhisker asks about Sorrelpaw, and Dawnpaw sadly tells him she's with Duststorm. After Spiderwhisker and Sorrelpaw argue, Dawnpaw explains to Beestripe what happened. He asks her if they would ever fight, which she promises they wouldn't. The two then approach Sorrelpaw and Spiderwhisker to work things out, but the two simply leave. Dawnpaw decides that they need to figure out how to get things to work between the others, which prompts Beestripe to formally confess his feelings for Dawnpaw. The next morning, Dawnpaw is happy to overhear Spiderwhisker confess his feelings to Sorrelpaw. She then joins Beestripe and the two share a meal before Sorrelpaw pulls her aside and worriedly explains how both Spiderwhisker and Duststorm like her. Dawnpaw suggests spending more time with Spiderwhisker to make up for the time she'd spent with Duststorm. A day later, Dawnpaw joins Sorrelpaw to share prey with Spiderwhisker and Beestripe. Dawnpaw is excited to hear that Beestripe and Spiderwhisker have a surprise for them. The four then eat in content silence, and the two older warriors leave for patrol. Dawnpaw and Sorrelpaw excitedly talk about what their surprise may be while they collect moss for Poppyheart. Once Spiderwhisker and Beestripe return from their patrols, they call for the two apprentices to follow them, and lead them through the forest. The four arrive in a sunlit clearing with a small pool of rippling water, and patches of blooming flowers. Dawnpaw gasps that it's beautiful. That night Dawnpaw falls asleep happily, unable to believe that all of this is real. The next morning she wakes up to the smell of fresh kill, and opens her eyes to see that Beestripe has left a vole for her beside her nest. She eats it gratefully, and goes out to the clearing where she finds him speaking to Birchfoot. She greets the two warmly and thanks Beestripe for the vole. Birchfoot then tells her that they will be going on patrol along with Sorrelpaw and Roachstep. While on patrol, Dawnpaw notices a squirrel rooting among the leaves, and points it out to Beestripe. He chases it up a tree, only for the branch beneath him to break, sending him plummeting to the ground. Dawnpaw lets out a shriek of horror, and Sorrelpaw quickly races to camp for help. Dawnpaw worriedly wonders why nobody is helping Beestripe, as Birchfoot and Roachstep only talk in hushed tones nearby. The two warriors then carefully lift Beestripe and begin to carry him to camp. Dawnpaw walks beside them, and prays to StarClan that Beestripe will be okay. He wakes for a moment and comments that she's still there, to which Dawnpaw urges him to rest. He then falls unconscious once more. For a quarter moon, Dawnpaw checks on Beestripe each day after her training and brings him prey. One day Dawnpaw is sent out by Poppyheart, who informs her that Beestripe's injury has grown infected, and he needs space. Dawnpaw panics but obliges. She worriedly asks Sorrelpaw if he will be okay, and her sister reassures her that he will be. The next day, Poppyheart alerts her that Beestripe is out of danger, and that he can be seen again. Dawnpaw rushes into the medicine den and asks him how he's feeling. He purrs that he's as good as he can be. Two moons later, Beestripe has fully recovered and is participating in warrior duties as usual. The Clan then has a fun day consisting of warriors sparring, with the champion being rewarded with the first choice of fresh kill. Dawnpaw goes with Sorrelpaw to watch and is worried to see that Spiderwhisker is up against Duststorm. The two begin to fight, and Dawnpaw realizes in horror that their claws are unsheathed. She thinks to herself that this isn't just any fight, but that the two toms are fighting for Sorrelpaw. Dawnpaw's sister runs away, but she knows not to follow her and to give her some space. Once the fight finishes, Dawnpaw goes to find Sorrelpaw at the camp and tells her that Spiderwhisker won the fight, but they've both got some nasty scratches. Sorrelpaw lets out a wail and Dawnpaw can do nothing but watch her run to the apprentices' den. Beestripe then appears and comments that Spiderwhisker is upset and that Sorrelpaw must be too, to which Dawnpaw agrees. Beestripe suggests giving them space by going for a walk at night and Dawnpaw excitedly agrees. When moonhigh comes, Dawnpaw sneaks from the apprentice den to the camp entrance, where she finds Beestripe waiting for her. He comments that she looks gorgeous, to which she jokes that she knows. Dawnpaw asks if he's sure it's okay to leave Sorrelpaw and Spiderwhisker, which Beestripe assures her it is. The two walk through the forest and arrive in a starlit clearing, where Beestripe asks if she and Sorrelpaw would like to join him, Spiderwhisker and some warriors on a raid against WindClan. Dawnpaw is shocked and thinks that it will be her first battle, but decides to do it. Beestripe promises her he will protect her, but she assures him she will be fine. The next night, it comes time for the raid. Dawnpaw and Sorrelpaw join the patrol, which consists of Beestripe, Spiderwhisker, Larchtail, Appleheart, Stormfang, and Mallowfern. The two apprentices follow the patrol in silence, and Dawnpaw thinks to herself that she has no idea what to expect. Beestripe assures her that everything will be alright and that she's paired with him and Mallowfern. Larchtail gathers the patrol and suggests they split into two groups, and Dawnpaw is grouped with Larchtail, Beestripe, and Mallowfern. The two patrols then attack, and Dawnpaw pounces on the WindClan warrior named Brindletuft. She manages to pin him down and rake her claws down his stomach before she is distracted by Beestripe calling her name. In her moment of distraction, Brindletuft knocks her off and sends her reeling with a hefty blow to the cheek. Pain disorients her, and for a moment the sounds of battle fade away. She lies on the ground dazed, her cheek bleeding heavily, when Beestripe rushes over and apologizes for distracting her. Dawnpaw forces herself to her paws, dizzy, but assures him that it wasn't his fault. She pushes him away and returns to the battle, grabbing a nearby WindClan warrior and knocking them to the ground. She bites their foreleg and sends them running away screeching. Around her, the battle thins out and the ThunderClan warriors have won. Sorrelpaw is shocked and concerned by Dawnpaw's injury, and Stormfang comments that she'd better have Poppyheart look at it. Dawnpaw simply nods, in too much pain to speak. She reaches the camp after an agonizing walk and Pikestar gasps, asking if she's okay. Dawnpaw assures him she's fine, and that the patrol won. Birchfoot praises his apprentice, then sends her to Poppyheart's den The medicine cat exclaims that she will have some nasty scars from the wound, but that it will heal, and Dawnpaw is proud. Once she is treated, she goes to the apprentice's den, where all the apprentices are circled around Sorrelpaw, who is telling the story of the battle. The apprentices are amazed by Dawnpaw's wounds, and she is happy with the attention she recieves. Acornpaw asks how it happened, and Dawnpaw recounts the story, exaggerating many elements. Eventually, Roachstep arrives and orders the apprentices to go to sleep. Sorrelpaw then whispers to Dawnpaw that Spiderwhisker has asked her to be his mate. Dawnpaw is both shocked and excited and is sure that she has said yes, but Sorrelpaw tells her no. Dawnpaw wonders what's stopping her, and thinks that maybe Sorrelpaw just doesn't want to be with Spiderwhisker. Sorrelpaw then admits that she now likes Rowanheart, but asks that Dawnpaw not tell anyone. Beestripes overhears this, though not what the secret is, and asks the two apprentices what they're talking about. Dawnpaw stammers that Sorrelpaw had eaten two mice instead of one, and didn't want anyone to know. The following day, after Dawnpaw has finished training she settles down in the camp to eat a vole. Beestripe approaches her and demands that she tell him what Sorrelpaw's true secret was. Dawnpaw sighs and admits the truth, and Beestripe is disappointed. Later, while on patrol, Dawnpaw notices that Alderstorm is acting oddly close to Beestripe. When Alderstorm suggests she and Beestripe leave the patrol to find some prey, Dawnpaw offers to join them. Alderstorm bitterly asks why, and Beestripe agrees that extra paws would help. Alderstorm suggests Dawnpaw continue the patrol with Pebbletail and Birchfoot, which she reluctantly agrees to. Dawnpaw acts as though she's unbothered, but she knows deep down that Alderstorm wants Beestripe as her own mate. When the patrol returns to camp, Dawnpaw spots Beestripe and Alderstorm talking at the side of the camp. She is annoyed and approaches, where Beestripe states that they're going out hunting again if she'd like to join. Dawnpaw is shocked that Alderstorm has tricked Beestripe into hunting with her again, but agrees, ignoring the glare from Alderstorm. On the patrol, Dawnpaw listens in annoyance as Alderstorm moons over Beestripe, asking silly questions. She then scents a mouse and bounds away to catch it. Once she returns, she is shocked and upset to find Alderstorm pressed against Beestripe, nuzzling him. She grabs her catch and hurriedly returns to camp. Dawnpaw quickly deposits her prey before anyone can see how upset she is, then turns to leave the camp to go for a walk and clear her head. She is intercepted by Acornpaw, who asks what happened. Dawnpaw explains how she caught Beestripe and Alderstorm together, and Acornpaw presses against her, guiding her to the apprentices den. Sorrelpaw is there already, and nods to where Beestripe is waiting. Dawnpaw spits at him that she has nothing to say, and that he should leave, which he reluctantly does. Sorrelpaw murmurs that he seems really upset, but Dawnpaw snaps that she is too. She hisses that she's a mess, but slowly manages to pull herself together. The next morning, Dawnpaw leaves the apprentice den, only for Alderstorm to mockingly invite her to join the dawn patrol. Unable to control her anger, Dawnpaw slashes her claws across the warrior's muzzle, who in turn cries for Beestripe. The deputy hisses at her to save it and hurries toward Dawnpaw, who rushes away to join a hunting patrol, kicking up pebbles behind her, one of which hits Beestripe. Much to her annoyance, Beestripe joins the same patrol. She hisses for him to leave her alone, and he apologizes profusely. Dawnpaw snaps that she's done with him and continues on with the patrol, feeling hollow inside. On the patrol, the cats are ambushed by a dog. Nightpaw is cornered, and Beestripe hisses at Dawnpaw to jump on it's back when he distracts it. She follows his orders and successfully scares the dog away, saving Nightpaw. The patrol returns to camp with their prey and Dawnpaw sits down with a mouse. Beestripe pads over and congratulates her on scaring off the dog, but she simply glares at him. Then, realizing that she's being rude, she calls out to him and apologizes, explaining that he had hurt her and that she never hated him. Beestripe promises that he would never choose Alderstorm over her. Dawnpaw then goes to the medicine den to check on Nightpaw, who had been bitten by the dog. Nightpaw thanks her and congratulates her for scaring the dog away. Dawnpaw thinks to herself that for the first time, she feels like a true warrior of ThunderClan. On her way to the apprentices' den, Dawnpaw is stopped by Alderstorm, who sneers her name. Unable to stop herself, Dawnpaw pounces on the older warrior and sinks her claws into her fur. The Clan watches in shock as Beestripe hauls Dawnpaw off Alderstorm, shocked and angry. Alderstorm wails that she had come to apologize, and Dawnpaw narrows her eyes, knowing this isn't true. Beestripe snarls for Dawnpaw to leave before she hurts someone else, and that if she's going to act like this he doesn't want anything to do with her. Dawnpaw is shocked and murmurs that if that's what he wants she'll leave him alone. Dawnpaw hurries out of the camp, wanting to get away from the eyes of her Clanmates. Dawnpaw runs into Spiderwhisker, who is also visibly upset. Dawnpaw notices this and asks him what's wrong. He asks if Sorrelpaw likes Rowanheart, and Dawnpaw nods, pressing her nose to his cheek and apologizing. The two then walk back to camp together, avoiding Beestripe and Sorrelpaw. The following day, after Dawnpaw finishes training, she joins Spiderwhisker to share a squirrel in the clearing. Sorrelpaw storms over and demands to know what Dawnpaw is doing, hissing that she's mooning over Spiderwhisker. Dawnpaw is horrified by the accusation and denies it, growing angry. She snaps that Sorrelpaw had been unfair to Spiderwhisker, and that she was just comforting him. Spiderwhisker asks her what the argument was about, but she brushes him off. A quarter moon later, Dawnpaw is hunting with Birchfoot. She thinks to herself that although she still has feelings for Beestripe, she is doing better and no longer struggles to be on the same patrol with him or Alderstorm. Suddenly, a voice calls out her name, and she turns to see none other than Beestripe. Dawnpaw tells Birchfoot she'll be right back, and pads over, asking what he wants. Beestripe apologizes, and states that he understands why she acted the way she did. He tells her that he shouldn't have been so angry, and that he still cares for her. Birchfoot then bursts into the clearing with Jaypaw, who looks like he had just been running. He pants that Pikestar, Dawnpaw's father, is ill, and that he may join StarClan soon. Dawnpaw is distraught and the four cats hurry back to camp, where they find Pikestar in his den with Poppyheart and Sorrelpaw. Dawnpaw presses her nose to her father's cheek, which is hot. She murmurs that he can't leave her just yet, so soon after her mother, Reedpetal, had died. Poppyheart then shooes the cats out of the den. Beestripe presses against Dawnpaw, and promises that Pikestar will be okay. Dawnpaw whispers that she won't only lose her father, but she'll lose Beestripe too, as he won't have time for her when he's leader. Beestripe objects and promises that he'll always have time for her, but she denies this, stating that he will be too busy looking after the Clan. She continues, saying that they had fought too many times, and that she's too young for him, and their relationship would never end up working. Beestripe grows angry and asks if she's ending things, which Dawnpaw states she is. He hisses that things are over then, and that he will not forget this, before stalking away. Dawnpaw thinks to herself that despite how much she is hurting, she will get through her pain and become stronger. Acornpelt's Past Dawnpaw is first seen by Acornpaw when apprentices are being assigned their guarding partners. She is shown to be annoyed when Roachstep forgets to assign her to a group. She then grumbles to Dapplepaw and the two pad away. Acornpaw thinks to herself that ever since the mysterious death of her father, Pikestar, Dawnpaw had become much colder. She is later briefly seen with Dapplepaw distracting the kits with a game when ShadowClan is on their way. Dawnpaw is seen shortly after standing guard with her claws unsheathed. Beestar is overheard assigning her to guard the camp. When Acornpaw, Nightpaw, Appleheart and Mallowfern are searching for the missing ShadowClan warrior, they come across Dawnpaw and Heronfang, who turns out to be the missing warrior. Heronfang runs away, leaving Dawnpaw to explain herself. She is distraught and admits that Heronfang had said he loved her. Nightpaw promises her they won't tell if she agrees not to see him again, which she complies with. Dawnpaw quickly regains her composure and bounds away, slyly stating that she just likes to break the rules. When the patrol goes to report their findings, Acornpaw is shocked that Dawnpaw exposes Heronfang. She is later assigned to guard the camp with Dapplepaw, Pebbletail, and Rushpelt. Her group is shown to be disappointed, but Dawnpaw looks hopeful, and Acornpaw assumes that she doesn't want to attack Heronfang's Clan. The next day, Dawnpaw approaches Acornpaw and whispers that she needs to talk to her. The two exit the camp through the dirtplace and sit in a clearing. Dawnpaw confesses that she didn't love Heronfang, and that it was all an excuse to hide the fact that she'd been conspiring with him. She admits that she wants to be deputy, but suspects that Birchfoot will be the next deputy, not her. Dawnpaw explains that ShadowClan promised she could become their next deputy if she provided them with information about ThunderClan. Acornpaw is enraged and tries to attack Dawnpaw, who holds her off and promises that she is loyal now. She quickly adds that she hates Heronfang. When Acornpaw reveals why she's upset, Dawnpaw tells her that Jaypaw loves her. She asks if Acornpaw wants to hear about her crush, but Acornpaw brushes her off and leaves. It is revealed that her crush is Rowanheart. When Nightpaw is captured by ShadowClan, two warriors, Antheart and Adderpaw, are heard talking about Dawnpaw. Adderpaw asks if she has a mate, to which Antheart snaps that he doesn't know. Acornpaw and Dawnpaw are assigned to guard Antheart and Adderpaw when they are captured by ThunderClan, and Dawnpaw whispers to Acornpaw that Adderpaw is handsome. Adderpaw asks if she's the one who was with Heronfang. She angrily retorts that she was never with him, which surprises Adderpaw. He then confesses that Heronfang was right, and she is beautiful. Antheart asks if he and Adderpaw can leave, and Dawnpaw snaps that they can't. She soon runs away with Adderpaw, and Acornpaw orders Antheart to help her look for them. Dawnpaw is found in a clearing sharing a squirrel with Adderpaw, who has decided to join ThunderClan. Dawnpaw then suggests that they should go spy on ShadowClan. Before they reach ShadowClan territory, Dawnpaw states that they need a plan. In the Journey of the Clans ''Arc ''Fallen Moon Dawnpaw has been given the warrior name of Dawnflower. She is also now the mother of Milkpaw, Cherrypaw, Carppaw, Maplepaw and Rosepaw, with their father being Rowanheart. Trivia * Dawnflower's true love is Sandheart, but she does still love Rowanstar very much. ** Kate revealed that the reason for this is she wants Rowanstar to find love in the living world. * Had she lived, Dawnflower would have become leader, not Rowanstar. * She doesn't have any feelings for Beestar, and Vicky thinks it was more of a childhood crush for her. * She is completely loyal to ThunderClan. * Dawnflower never had any feelings for Heronfang. * Vicky feels bad for her and thinks that she deserved to live to be leader, because she had such a hard life. * Her scars are gone in StarClan. * Sorrelpelt helped her nurse her first litter. Character Pixels Quotes